The Houses Competition
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: So, I am in this Harry Potter competition. I will be putting all of my entries on here. The chapter titles are going to be the week its for and which story it is(Drabble or Standard). I hope you enjoy!
1. Week 1: Drabble

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Speech] "Come here! You have to meet (him/her/Name)."**

**Word Count: 595**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

* * *

Ana looks around the Great Hall, a bit disappointed. Her first(and only) friend has yet to enter. She nervously fix her blue tie, as it hangs loosely around her neck.

"Hey Anastasia," a voice from her table shouts out.

She looks over to see Robert waving at her. Ana smiles shyly at the Perfect.

"Come here! You have to meet Sarah," Rob tells Ana as he waves for her to come over.

Rob then turns and says something to the girl next to him. Her blonde hair is up in a Dutch Braid. She laughs at whatever Rob was saying. Ana glances around hoping that Luna Lovegood, her friend, has entered.

"So. Are you going to stand-"

"-there or are you-"

"-going to talk to Sarah," a voice says from behind her.

Ana turns around to see the Weasley twins stand there.

"Gred my twin. I believe she's shy," George(or was he Fred?) says as he looks at Fred(maybe George).

"Feorge my brother. I believe you are right."

"How about-"

"-we give her-"

"-a push-"

"-in the-"

"-right direction," Fred finishes as they smile at her.

"N-no thanks," Ana says as she smiles softly. "I-I got it myself."

"If you-"

"-say so," George says as they turn and walk towards the Gryffindor table.

Ana watch as they walk over to their brother Ron and his two friends. She shakes her head as she looks back at where Rob and Sarah were eating breakfast. Ana takes an uneven breath. She then heads towards Rob and Sarah. Rob smiles at Ana as he spots her walking towards them.

"Hey Anastasia! I knew you would come. This is Sarah Vance. She's also in your year," Rob tells Ana as she sits across from them.

Ana places her brown leather messenger bag next to her.

"H-hello. Nice to meet you," Ana softly speaks out.

"It's nice to finally meet you! How was your night," Sarah ask Ana as she grabs some breakfast for herself.

"It wasn't bad," Ana replies softly.

"Quiet, aren't you? I like it," Sarah says as she smiles brightly.

Ana nods as Sarah starts to talk about classes and her favorite subject. She munches softly on the her sausage. Rob excuses himself as he heads over to talk to a friend of his.

"So what are you excited to learn about," Sarah ask as her emerald green eyes seam to glow brightly as she talks.

"Um...Care of Magical Creatures," Ana mumbles out.

"That's cool! I cant wait for Transfigurations! I hear that Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat," Sarah exclaims as her smile widens. "I can't wait to learn how to become an Animagus! I really hope to be a dog or a cat!"

Ana smiles slightly as she listens to Sarah as she goes on about the different classes. Soon enough, breakfast finishes up and everyone heads off to their first class of the day. Ana quickly gets up and she heads off towards the Charms classroom.

"I saw you talking with Sarah," Luna says as she walks next to Ana.

"Yeah. She's...energetic," Ana mutters.

"Yes. And how's the Phoenix egg?"

"It's warm. I have it in my bag. I don't want anyone stealing her," Ana tells Luna.

"Ok. I'll see you later," Luna says as she leaves Ana to walk to Charms.

"Maybe...maybe Sarah can be my friend," Ana mutters as she reaches her first class classroom. "She's odd. But I like her."

A small smile graces Ana's face as she takes a seat. Maybe...just maybe, she can befriend Sarah, the overly energetic Ravenclaw.


	2. Week 1: Standard

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt:** **[Emotion] Homesick**

**Word Count: 1,143**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

* * *

Ana stares out of the window in the library. She glances back down at the book that she's trying to read.

"Hey Ana! Whatcha doing sitting here all alone," Sarah asks as she plops down across from Ana.

Ana glances over at Sarah, who smiles at her.

"Oh. Hey Sarah. I didn't see you there," Ana whispers out as she looks back out of the window.

"What's the matter? You're quieter than usual," Sarah asks as she tilts her head to the side a bit. "You also seem sad. You need to talk about it?"

"I'm alright. I've just been thinking about home," Ana tells Sarah.

"….So you're homesick?"

"Maybe," Ana mutters out as she looks over to her energetic friend. "I haven't heard from my family in some time."

"Oh ok. Why don't you write to them?"

"I did. I'm just waiting for their response," Ana tells Sarah.

"Ok cool. You got any siblings."

"I have a younger half-brother and half-sister. We're not really close. But that doesn't mean we don't care for one another," Ana says, closing the book.

"Ok. You wanna go play Wizarding Chess?"

"That's like regular chess, right? Why not."

"Great! There is a community board in the common room," Sarah says as she grabs Ana's wrist.

She proceeds to drag Ana back towards Ravenclaw Tower so that they could play. Sarah babbles to Ana about her classes and boys.

"...I mean seriously, Johnathan is so handsome! You agree, right," Sarah asks, looking expectantly at Ana.

Ana gives her a blank look.

"Who's Jonathan?"

"What?! You haven't heard about him?! Well, He's in third year and..."

Sarah continues to talk about him in an excited voice as her hands move around to help her tell the story. They past by Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley as they get closer to the Ravenclaw tower. They soon reach the painting and Sarah stops talking so that they can hear the riddle.

"What can travel around the world while staying in a corner," the eagle knocker states.

"A stamp," Ana says as the door opens up.

Ana and Sarah walk into the common room to see a clutter of chairs and tables off to the left. They wave to the three students sitting then head towards the chess set, which is assembled near the window. Sarah allows Ana to choose her color and they sit down.

"So am I doing a good job at distracting you from being homesick," Sarah blurts out as she moves her first chess piece.

"Sort of? I mean, I don't miss them that much. Pawn to E4."

"That's great! Now then, I've been thinking," Sarah says as she looks at Ana with dead seriousness.

"What," Ana asks, removing Sarah's destroyed pawn.

"We should totally get you a boyfriend."

"What?! No! I don't want to date," Ana says as her face turns a light pink. "Besides, why would I want to date Quidditch obsessed boys?"

"True. But not all of them are. What about Tyler Phillip? I've seen you talk to him. Knight to C3."

"He doesn't seem interested in me, probably looking at someone else. Can we not talk about my lack of a love life," Ana pleads with Sarah. "Bishop to B5. Your move."

"Fine, but you need some sort of hobby that can keep that pout off your face when you get homesick."

"I don't have a pouty face!"

"Of course you do! Everyone does! Well...there are some people that never seems to have it, but they probably do."

"Probably?"

"Yup! Checkmate," Sarah says as she removed the broken black pawn.

"Nope. King to C1. Three turns."

"Not just yet ," Sarah says, looking at the board with determination.

"We will see."

"That's another thing Ana, you gotta stop being all cryptic. Queen to A5," Sarah states as her white queen moves from D8.

"I can be as cryptic as I want to be. Queen to G6. Checkmate," Ana says as she looks at Sarah.

"Wait what?!"

Sarah blinks as she looks over the chessboard.

"Aww man! You won again! How do you always win," Sarah ask Ana as the chess pieces start to reform.

"I win because I think ahead more than three moves."

"Oh. That makes sense," Sarah says as she leans back in her chair. "So, you feel any better?"

"Yes. Thank you," Ana tells Sarah as she looks up at her.

"That's what friends are for," Sarah says as she smiles. "Now then, I better go make sure have my homework done for classes tomorrow. See you later Ana!"

Ana waved goodbye to Sarah as she walks off.

"It's not usual for people to miss their home," Luna says as she walks up to Ana.

"I'm not going to ask how you know. Anyways, want to play chess?"

"You'll win. You're good at strategy. You could probably beat Ron Weasley."

"Maybe, but he is pretty good. Hey Luna, do you ever get homesick?"

"Of course. Everyone misses their family at some point. Have you heard from your father?"

"No. You know my mother forbids me from talking to him," Ana reminds Luna.

"Yes. It's sad. If you ever want to write a letter to him, you are more than welcome to borrow my owl. I know she won't mind."

"Thank you Luna. How's your father?"

"He is doing well. He just sent me the next edition of The Quibbler. Would you like to read it?"

"Sure. I got no homework, finished it all last night," Ana says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Perfect. This edition is a bit different than the other ones," Luna says as the two of them head towards their room in the Ravenclaw tower.

"Really? Well, whatever it is, I know that it will be...interesting," Ana says as they start to climb the stairs.

"Oh yes. I believe you will enjoy what it holds," Luna tells her as they enter the Year 3 dorm room.

Ana smiles as Luna grabs The Quibbler and hands it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

With that said, Luna leaves the dorm room and head to the common room.

"Yes. Yes I do," Ana says as she sits on her bed and she starts to read The Quibbler.

She looks through The Quibbler to see that there is an article about theories about Alchemy. After she's done reading it, Ana place it back on Luna's bed.

"Now then, let's finish that book," Ana says as she pulls said book out and continues reading where she left off.


	3. Week 2: Drabble

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [First Line] There was something odd about the young (boy/girl) who lived in the last house on the street.**

**Word Count: 533**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

* * *

There was something odd about the young girl who lived in the last house on the street. She's a rather quiet child, Petunia Dursley thought. And most days, you wouldn't see her around Her name was Anastasia, though people tend to call her Ana. Her midnight black hair went down to her lower back and she always had it down. Petunia couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or green. They seemed to change, oscillating between them day to day.

Petunia knew the man she lived with, Mr. David Allen. He was nice librarian that moved into that house a little after her Dudleykins was born. To say Petunia knew everything about them, would be a lie. There was barely anything she knew about Mr. Allen, for he kept to himself most days. She would spot him, and sometimes Ana, in their garden from time to time.

"They are odd," Petunia randomly says as she has dinner with her family on a nice September day.

"Who?" Vernon ask his wife.

"The people down the street. David Allen and Anastasia," Petunia says as she eats a potato.

"What's so off about them?"

"We don't really see Ana around the house. It's like she's not there most of the time. And Mr. Allen doesn't really talk to the neighbors. I don't think I've ever seen him talk to anyone," she tells her husband as Dudley continues to eat. "And I've never seen his wife at all."

"Ana could be hanging with her friends all the time. Mr. Allen is a librarian correct? He probably spends all his time reading," Vernon points out as he takes a bit of the steak.

"And his wife?"

"Sickness, their divorced. Who knows," he says and the subject is dropped.

But Petunia couldn't stop thinking about the odd girl and her father. She has a certain air around her that reminds Petunia of Lily's son. No matter what she tells herself, she can't shake the feeling that something is off about Anastasia. So she decided to keep a closer eye on her whenever she was staying with David Allen.

"I'm going to find out who she is," Petunia told Vernon the next day.

"Who?"

"Anastasia. There is something odd about her and I plan on finding out what it is," Petunia says as she places breakfast onto the table.

"Whatever you say dear," Vernon tells her as he unfolds the newspaper.

Dudley races over to the table and he sits down and he starts to eat. Vernon continues to read the newspaper as Petunia stops cooking and she joins her husband and son at the table. They continue on their normal day in their absolutely normal lives. Once breakfast is done, Dudley goes off to play in his room and Vernon heads off to work. His car disappears around the corner and Petunia turns towards the Allen's household. She huffs as she turns away from the house and she heads back inside. She won't figure them out today, but she will. One day she will. Right now, Petunia just needs to have patience.


	4. Week 2: Standard

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: [Object] Bertie Bott's Cod Liver Oil Flavoured Bean**

**Word Count: 1,045**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

* * *

"Hey Ana! Look what I got," Sarah says as she runs over to Ana, who is reading on her bed.

Ana looks up from her book on magical creatures. Sarah stops with a smile in front of Ana.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," Ana reads off the packaging. "Why exactly do you have that?"

"Someone sent them to me! Look at the note," Sarah says, excitedly holding it out to Ana.

Ana grabs the note and reads it over.

"This is so cheesy. Who would write such a corny note," Ana ask Sarah as she gives it back to her.

"Someone who's in love with me! Didn't you read it?! Ahem, 'You're stunning crystal blue eyes glitter in the morning light.' You can't say that this isn't a love letter! Oh~, I wonder if they will ask me out to the Yule Ball! Has someone asked you to the ball yet," Sarah ask Ana as she sits on the edge of Ana's bed.

"No. Though why didn't they just ask you in person?"

"They must be shy and fear being rejected by me! Though why would they? Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are my favorite candy," Sarah squeals as she opens the package. "Let's share!"

"If you are sure," Ana asks as she puts a bookmark in and she places the book to the side.

"Of course! It's better to share than keeping it to yourself," Sarah replies as she holds the box out to Ana.

"Oh um...thanks," Ana says as she grabs a white colored bean.

"Bleh! I got vomit," Sarah spits out her candy. "What did you get?"

"Vanilla. I somehow always gets the good tasting ones."

"Really?! How does that happen," Sarah asked, popping in two at a time.

Her face twist into one of disgust as Ana reaches for another bean

"Remind me to never mix earwax and olive together," Sarah shudders and gags at the taste.

"Hmm...I got apple pie. Though my Dad's pie is better than the bean," Ana tells Sarah.

"Huh. Well then, looks like I got to try that pie myself. Yes! I got a pizza flavoured one," Sarah says as she smiles. "I got one good tasting bean out of four."

"Good for you," Ana says as she pops a pink colored candy into her mouth. "Mmm! Bacon. Not a big fan of it."

"What?! How can you not like bacon," Sarah questions .

"I only like bacon when it's a bit floppy. I don't like the crunchy parts," Ana replies.

"But crunchy food is awesome! Ack! I got Cod Liver Oil Flavoured one. It's so gross," Sarah moans as she pretends to die. "Don't...forget...me!"

Ana giggles at Sarah's antics, a light blush cover her face. Sarah cracks an eye open and she glances towards Ana. Sarah smiles as she sits back up on the bed.

"Whatcha laughing at? You better not be laughing at my misfortune with getting terrible flavours!"

"N-no! It's just, you're very over dramatic," Ana says as her giggles calm down.

"Me? Dramatic? No," Sarah says as she eats another bean.

"You can be pretty over dramatic. Ah, I got cinnamon coconut," Ana says as Sarah carefully looks into the box.

"I wonder if they have chocolate cake," Sarah wonders.

"It's this one," Ana says as she grabs a bean. "You can have it."

"How do you know it's chocolate cake? It could be dirt for all we know," Sarah says as she looks at the bean skeptically.

Ana raised an eyebrow as she looks at Sarah.

"Who's been getting the better flavours since we opened the box?"

"You. But that doesn't mean anything! You're just really lucky," Sarah says as she points at Ana.

"Trust me."

Sarah looks at Ana as she narrows her eyes. Ana looks back at Sarah with a neutral face.

"Fine. But if this is dirt, I'm blaming it on you," Sarah tells Ana as she grabs the bean from her hand.

She pops the bean into her mouth. Sarah's eyes widen as she look at Ana.

"I told you it was chocolate cake," Ana smirks as she grabs another bean.

"How the hell did you do that," Sarah demands Ana as she munches on marshmallow bean.

"How am I supposed to know? My siblings ask the same thing whenever we have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans together."

"Huh. Anyways, we still got a good amount to eat," Sarah says as she grabs a white one.

"That one's rotten egg flavored. I got steak," Ana tells Sarah as she eats the bean. "I'm done. You can have the rest of them."

"Are you saying the rest are bad flavours," Sarah asked as she places the bean back into the package.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Ana replies cryptically Sarah as she picks up her book.

"You know what Ana? You're an enigma," Sarah proclaims as she places the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans onto the side table.

"Thanks," Ana says as she opens her book back to the page she left off.

"Well then, I'm going to go and find out who sent me the note and candy. Do you wanna come and help me," Sarah ask Ana as she stands up.

"I'm all good. I'll see you later Sarah," Ana tells her friend as she gets engrossed into the book.

"Alright. See ya later," Sarah says as she walks towards the door.

Ana looks up from her book as Sarah's hair disappears from her view. Ana glances over at the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that Sarah left on the side table. Ana shrugs her shoulders, grabbing a bean from the box and she eats it.

"Bleh! Ugh, blueberry pie. I hate blueberries," Ana states, glaring at the offending box.

Ana sighs and she turns back to the book. She continues reading about unicorns as she hums a lullaby softly. Maybe one day she'll tell Sarah that is was her who sent her Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. But not right now, not today.


	5. Week 3: Drabble

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt:** **[Song Prompt] Turning Tables by Adele**

**Word Count: 538**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

**Iola is an OC of mine**

**Leto and Grace are OCs of mine**

* * *

The storm rages on outside of the mansion, lightning flashing as the thunder rumbles on. Ana stomps down the stairs with her suitcase in her hand. Iola hurries after her, hurriedly tying her bathrobe.

"Anastasia please," her mother pleads as she tries to convince her daughter to stay.

"No. I've told you many times, Mother. I'm not staying here," Ana says, whirling around to face her mother.

"Come now. This isn't the way."

Ana places her suitcase down and glares at her mother.

"You can't stop me. I'm not going to spend another day in this STUFFY OLD HOUSE," Ana shouts, clenching her fist.

"Anastasia, this is your home," her mother says calmly.

"No, this is your home. Not mine," Ana spits back, noticing her half-siblings sneak in and watch from the top of the stairs.

"Control yourself. This is not how a young woman should behave."

"Control myself?" Ana repeats incredulously. "What? You think you can make me?"

"Anastasia-"

"NO!" Ana interrupts. "I won't let you! You won't control every single move of mine!"

"How dare you-"

"SHUT UP! We've never been close Mother, you know this. I wouldn't let you close enough to stab me in the back," Ana says.

Iola looks at her in shock. "But..."

"This is goodbye Mother. Let's be honest, you always knew that this day would come. That's why you tried to marry me off," Ana whispers.

She looks at her mother, her expression softening.

"This isn't my life. I can't keep up."

"But I gave you everything," Iola cries, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I know, but I can't return the favor," Ana says.

The lightning flashes outside as the storm continues on.

"Where will you go? You don't have a place to stay with your father gone," Iola gasps out, desperation in her eyes.

"With Sarah, who else? I thought it was obvious," Ana says as she picks her suitcase back up. "I won't be back. I've got everything that I need in here."

"What about Leto and Grace? They'll be devastated when they hear the news," Iola says as she takes a step towards Ana.

"They already understand, Iola." Ana looks up, past her mother. "Don't you?"

Iola looks over her shoulder, gasping when she notices her other children.

"Leto! Grace! What are you doing out of bed?"

"We came to say goodbye to Ana," Leto says, as if the news were obvious.

"Yeah! You promise to write to us. You will, right?" Grace asks Ana, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Of course I will. What kind of sister would I be if I cut ties?" Ana says, smiling.

"Good! Because if you did, I would have sent a howler after you."

"Tell Sarah and Luna that we say hello," Leto shouts out as Ana opens the door.

The wind rushes into the house as the rain pours down. Ana waves farewell as the door closes behind her. Silence falls in the house. The clock strikes midnight, breaking the silent spell that was there a second ago. Iola sighs and turns to her two children.

"Now then, bed."


	6. Week 3: Standard

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt:** **[Character] Filius Flitwick**

**Word Count: 1,044**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

**Iola is an OC of mine**

* * *

She was just a baby when Filius first saw her. She clenched her chubby fingers, a frown appearing on her face. Black tufts of hair poked out from under the pink knitted cap that she was wearing. Filius peered down at the swaddled baby.

"She's so...small," Filius said, looking up at Iola Prewett.

"Of course she is! She's a baby, they're supposed to be small," Iola snapped at Filius.

He flinched backwards at the sharp tone in her voice. He stood up straight as he fixed his shirt.

"Ah yes," Filius said, peering at the bundle of blankets. "Have you decided on a name for your daughter yet."

"Of course! I wouldn't leave her nameless. Her name is Anastasia Prewett."

"It's a beautiful name. I have a feeling that will suit her quite well. How old is Anastasia?"

"She is close to her four month mark. That will happen in a couple of days."

"That's great to hear. Where is her father?" Filius asked innocently.

"He doesn't matter. If it's up to me, he won't be in the picture at all," Iola sternly said as she glared at the wall in front of her.

"Oh...okay," Filius muttered as he recognized the look on his former student's face.

"Would you like to hold her? I promise that she doesn't bite," Iola asked her favorite professor.

"Oh um, if it's alright with you," Filius stammered, a bit nervous.

"It is." Iola carefully placed Ana into Filius's arms. "How is Hogwarts? You get any students that can live up to the Marauders' name?"

"We have had some try, but I don't think anyone can out rank them," Filius said, chuckling lightly.

"Yes. It is sad that James and Lily perished at the hands of the Dark Lord," Iola murmured as silence fell upon the room.

Filius looked down at Ana as she slept peacefully in his arms. Blissfully unaware of the dangerous wizard that had been alive just two months prior.

"Do you think they are at peace? Their souls, I mean," Iola asked Filius, as she looked at him.

"I don't know. I just hope that they will watch over Harry, wherever they are."

Iola nodded her head in agreement. The clock on the wall chimed twelve times, showing that was noon.

"It is lunchtime, would you care to stay and eat with us," Iola asked Filius. "I believe we are having soup today."

"I would love to. Thank you for inviting me to stay," Filius said as he smiled at Iola.

The door opened up and a house elf entered.

"Mistress Iola, lunch is ready. Would you like me to bring it up for you and your guest?"

"Yes. Thank you, Fey."

Fey bowed and you could hear a popping noise as she disappeared. Filius held Anastasia out for her mother to take her back. Iola smiled as she took Ana back from Filius. Fey then returned with two bowls of soup in her hands.

"Your soup Mistress," Fey said as she held the bowl out for Iola. "And the soup for you, Mister Flitwick."

"Thank you."

They each grabbed their soup and Fey apparated away. Iola picked up the spoon and she took a sip of the broth.

"Ah. Chicken noodle soup. My favorite," Iola muttered as she continued to eat.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Filius placed his spoon into his bowl.

"Does the Magical World know of Anastasia?" Filius asked Iola out of the blue.

"No. I intend to keep it that way as long as I can. The less people that knows about Ana, the better."

"Why?" Filius asked curiously. "Wouldn't you want people to know, so that she can meet others and make friends?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want people finding out about her father just yet. No need for her being teased or anything." Iola huffed as she placed her soup bowl on the bedside table.

"Alright," Filius said as he placed his bowl next to Iola's.

He stood up from the chair that he was sitting on.

"Are you leaving?" Iola askedas Ana fussed a bit in her arms.

"Yes. I have to get back to Hogwarts now. Please feel free to send an owl to me. I wouldn't mind it," Filius told her.

"Alright. I'll also keep you updated on Anastasia's health."

"That would be wonderful. It was a pleasure to meet her and to see how you are doing."

"Now then, to the reason why I wanted you to meet her."

Iola's piercing brown eyes met Filius's as silence fell upon them. The midday sun shone into the Iola's room.

"I want you to be her Godfather," Iola whispered .

"W-what? Why me? Why not one of your cousins or someone that her father knows?" Filius asked, baffled by her request.

"Because I want the Godfather to be you! You were by my side when my life went downhill. When everyone else left me in their shadow, you brought me hope. Plus, you were a decent Charms professor."

Filius glanced at Anastasia as she slept peacefully in Iola's arms, blissfully unaware of what was happening around her. A light blush covered her chubby cheeks. Ana's eyes fluttered open, revealing a bright coral blue. She looked around the room, soaking up her surroundings. Filius gasped lightly as her gaze landed on him. Anastasia smiled and giggled lightly. A soft smile appeared on Filius's face as he watched Ana.

"I take it that you accept," Iola calmly surmised.

"Yes," Filius said as Iola gently brushedAnastasia's hair from her face.

"Thank you, Filius."

"No problem. What house do you think Ana will be in?"

"My house, where else?"

"I was thinking about Ravenclaw," Filius says.

"Ravenclaw? You're only suggesting that because you're the Head of Ravenclaw. Almost everyone in my family has been in Slytherin," Iola exclaimed as she sat up a bit straighter. "Let's just hope that she doesn't end up in Gryffindor. That would be the worst."

"Well, wherever she ends up, let's hope she's happy there."

"Agreed."


	7. Week 4: Drabble

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Song Prompt] Defying Gravity from Wicked**

**Word Count: 825**

**Ana is an OC of mine**

* * *

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Ana glanced up from her book to see Sarah and her boyfriend, Nate, fighting...again.

"Fine! It's not like I care," Nate says as he turns and stomps towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Good riddance," Sarah says as Nate disappears around the corner.

"Oh no," Ana mutters as she spots Ellie angrily walking towards Sarah.

"What's going on," Hermione asks as she, Ron and Harry exit from the Great Hal.

"Sarah and Nate had a bad fight. I think they broke up, but I'm not sure," Ana tells Hermione. "And Ellie is now going to go and 'talk' to Sarah."

"That's not good," Hermione says as she signs.

"Why not," Ron ask cluelessly.

"Ellie likes Nate. She's jealous of Sarah and I guess she's going to yell at her on how she shouldn't have broken up with Nate," Ana says as said person starts to yell at Sarah. "Excuse me, I must save Ellie from Sarah."

"I don't understand," Ron says as Ana walks away from the Golden Trio.

"...You need to think of him above all else," Ellie lectures Sarah.

"I need to talk to Sarah. Bye," Ana says as she grabs Sarah's forearm and drags her away from an enraged Ellie.

"Ana! Get back here with her," Ellie shouts as Ana stops and look at Ellie.

"No."

Ellie lets out a frustrated yell as Ana and Sarah heads towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Be happy that she's not in Ravenclaw. It wouldn't have ended well for either of you two," Ana states as they hurry to the common room.

"It would only be here that would have to worry," Sarah spats out as she clenched her hands.

Ana glances over at Sarah as they reach their destination. Ana solves the riddle and they climb into the common room. They head up the stairs to the left and they enter the sixth year room.

"Alright spill. What did you guys argue about this time."

"I found out that he used me to get back together with Ellie. When I see them again," Sarah grumbles out.

"Don't," Ana says as Sarah looks at her. "I know what you're thinking. And no."

"But-"

"No."

"They totally-"

"No."

"Come on! It-"

"I don't care. No."

"Ana~"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine," Sarah sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now then, why don't we work on the Charms homework?"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. She's in the hospital wing."

"I told her _**NOT**_ to do it."

"You know Sarah, she's a bit impulsive," Luna tells Ana.

"And Nate?"

"He's with her."

"Great~ ugh. Well then, to find Sarah. Thanks Luna. I'll see you around," Ana says as she stands up.

Ana waves goodbye to Luna as she walks out of the Great Hall. It takes Ana ten minutes to find Sarah, who is in the courtyard. Sarah looks up and she spots Ana. She makes her way towards Sarah.

"Hey Ana. Wha-"

"I hope you're happy," Ana states coldly.

Sarah looks at her friend in confusion.

"Is this about Nate and Ellie?"

"What else?"

"Look-"

"I hope you're happy now. I hope that it was worth all the trouble you got!"

Sarah looks at her friend baffled. Sarah blinks at Ana as her words sink in. She then stands, her fist clenching at her side.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're fine with being a goody-two shoes," Sarah shouts.

Silence falls between the two friends. Ana takes a deep breath as she looks at her best friend.

"Look Sarah, you should apologize for your behavior," Ana states calmly. "And maybe make then promise not to drag others into their plans to hook-up again."

"No. I won't...I can't. They don't matter anymore," Sarah says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why not?"

"But something's different. It's not the same as before. I'm through with manipulative boyfriends. I can't go back to before," Sarah explains.

"Maybe it's time to change how you approach dating," Ana asks as she stands at Sarah's side.

"Maybe so. I'll defy all those who are trying to tie me to the ground."

"Like defying gravity?"

"Exactly! I'm going to defy all of their odds and soar through the sky! I'll be unlimited...no, we can be unlimited!"

"We?"

"Yes! We can defy gravity together," Sarah says as her eyes seem to shine at that thought. "Come on Ana! It will be fun!"

"I'm good where I am," Ana tells Sarah.

"Oh...ok."

"Where will you go?"

"To America! Where else? There, no one can bring me down!"

"Alright. I'll be cheering you one from here."

Sarah smiles as Ana.

"Sounds like a plan! Now then, let's go do our Charms homework."


	8. Week 4: Standard

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: ****[Crossover] Indiana Jones**

**Word Count: 1,056**

* * *

It's not everyday that you have to thank a muggle archeologist/treasure hunter for helping the Wizarding World. 25 year old Harry Potter knows that for sure. Harry walks towards the room where the muggle is staying, opening the door and stepping inside. The muggle looks up at Harry, brown eyes meeting green.

"Henry Jones III, correct?"

"Yes. And you are," Henry asks, Harry immediately noticing his American accent.

"Harry Potter. I'm one of the aurors that helped you out," Harry says as they shake hands.

"Ah yes. I remember you now. So, what I am doing in this room? Looks a bit like an interrogation room," he remarks as he looks around at the black stone walls.

The room is about 17 by 20 with a couch, two chairs and a table. Harry chuckles as he sits down on the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, mate. The higher ups didn't know where else to put you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything."

"Good. Because if this is how you treat your allies, I don't want to see how you treat your enemies," Henry says as he starts to relax on the chair.

Harry shifts a bit in his seat as a peaceful silence falls upon them. Henry glances over at Harry, who raises an eyebrow.

"So, did they put you on guard duty," Henry asks, semi-casually.

"No. I wanted to come and talk to you."

"Oh," Henry purses his lips a little, considering Harry. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how exactly did you find Merlin's Orb? It was thought to be a myth in the Wizarding World."

Merlin's Orb. It's a powerful and ancient source of magical power, rumored to be as powerful, or perhaps even more powerful than the Philosopher's Stone

"Ah, well, my father heard from someone about the lead. He's too old to go on adventures like he used to, so he passed the lead on to me," Henry explains, folding his hands behind his head.

"Really? Wouldn't he try to keep you away from dangerous situations?"

"It's fine. I went on his adventure with the crystal skulls. I had a sword fight with a Russian woman and it was... interesting," Henry grins. "I mean, you probably get into as much danger as we did on that trip on a daily basis."

"Yeah. You got me there," Harry says as he reflects on his life.

"Yup. So I told my father that I would take it and ended up traveling to England to follow the lead. I hit a bunch of dead-ends while I worked on this adventure. One of them led me to an underground cave system. I did find some different treasure, but not the orb."

"What did you find in the cave system," Harry asks Henry curiously.

Henry smiles as he leans forward in his chair, folding his hands together.

"Well, I found an old pirate ship with some valuable jewels and a chest full of gold coins."

"Bloody hell. What did you do with it?"

"I told the British government. They came and got the jewels and coins, which will be going into museums around the world. Turns out it was one of the ships that belonged to Captain Morgan, who is from the 1600s. It was lost at sea and everyone thought that the crew took the money and ran. Guess we know what happened to them now," Henry tells Harry.

"Bloody hell that's brilliant. How did you know it was a ship from Captain Morgan's crew," Harry asks, fully interested in the story.

"There was a journal in the captain's cabin. It was in rough condition, but we were able to analyze it. In the journal, it mentioned Morgan a handful of times. In those entries, the person talked about him as an important man in their life and how they would 'lay their life down for him', if told. That's how we were able to deduce that the ship was part of Captain Morgan's small fleet," Henry explains. "The journal is at Oxford getting studied as we speak."

"To think that a journal would be that important," Harry muses.

"Yeah. The older it is, the more valuable the object becomes."

"Wow."

"Yup. So how does the Wizarding World work? This is the first time that I'm hearing about it," Henry asks Harry.

"It's a bit complicated. I don't think you will fully understand it when we bring you back to the hotel you're staying at," Harry tells Henry, glancing at his watch.

"Fair enough. How about a general overview?"

"Sure. There's a Ministry of Magic, that's the government. It has different departments within it that takes care of different sections of the Wizarding World. Like how Aurors go after the Dark Wizards and stop them before they hurt innocent people. Each country has its own Ministry of Magic. The laws can also differ from one country to another."

"Makes sense. What about schooling?"

"People from Britain goes to a school called Hogwarts. You get your letter when you turn eleven, and then you attend Hogwarts for seven years. Afterwards, you choose what you want to do."

"Ah ok," Henry says as the door opens up.

Henry and Harry look up to see two wizards standing there. Harry stands up and he turns towards them.

"Well?"

"The orb is what he says it is. We have already put measurements in place to make sure no one hears about it," the blonde wizard on the right says.

"Good. Guess that means we're done here," Harry says as Henry stands up. "We will be taking you back to your hotel now."

"Alright. Well, then, it was a pleasure meeting you Harry. I hope we can work together again," Henry says as they shake hands.

"Now, come along. We'd best be off," Harry says, taking a couple of steps towards the door.

Henry proceeds to follow Harry, who suddenly stops. Henry almost crashing into the back of him.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot," Harry says, turning towards Henry.

"Forgot what?"

Harry levels his wand at Henry. He looks at Harry in confusion.

"What are-"

**"Obliviate."**


	9. Week 5: Drabble

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Speech] "You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"**

**Word Count: 671**

* * *

"You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"

Remus Lupin looks over at James Potter, waiting for his reply. James peaks around the corner to see if any teachers were there.

"Not if we don't get caught."

"And if we do get caught," Remus asks.

"Who knows what we'll get," James shrugs his shoulder as he turns to Remus. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. Though I don't understand why one of the other Marauders couldn't do this," Remus asks James as they sneak towards their destination.

"Peter chickened out and Sirius is at detention when we need to set the prank up," James explains as they stop in front of the wooden door to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's private quarters.

James slowly push the door open. He sticks his head through the crack and he looks around to see if Professor Smith was present.

"He's not here. Don't worry Remus," James says as he turns towards his werewolf friend. "All you gotta do is make sure no one enters while I set the prank up."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I won't get in trouble when we are caught," Remus reminds James.

"If we get caught Remus. Have faith in my ability to pull it off with no trouble. We'll be out of here in two minutes," James reassures Remus. "Now then, I better get started."

James darts into the room, the door closing behind him. Remus shuffles his feet around in nervousness, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Oh man. This was a bad idea. A horribly terrible idea," Remus mutters to himself as he peeks around the corner to the left of the door.

Different scenarios run through Remus's mind as he keeps watch. After what felt like hours, though it was only four minutes, James exits the room. Remus turns towards James.

"What took you so long? You said that it would only take two minutes, not four!"

"Relax. It took me a bit longer to set up the prank. A minor complication. Don't worry, I was able to fix it. Come on, let's leave before someone gets here," James says, motioning for Remus to follow him.

Remus gladly follows James as they hurry away. James snickers lightly as they turn down a different hallway. They head towards the library, since they promised Peter that they would meet him there.

"I can't wait to hear about Professor Smith's reaction when he faces the prank," James whisper to Remus as they past some Hufflepuff kids.

"D-don't talk about it in the open. Someone could hear you and they can get us in trouble," Remus warns James.

James rolls his eyes at his comment.

"Like anyone would hear us," James says as they reach the library's doors.

"Oh. James, Remus. What a surprise to see you here," a voice says.

They turn to see Lily Evans standing there with 3 books in her arms.

"Hey Lily. We promised Peter that we would help him research a certain topic with him," Remus tells her.

"Yeah. He didn't really tell us what we are researching. He practically begged us to help him. I think it has to do with potions," James says, muttering the last part.

"Oh, ok! See you guys around," Lily says as she turns and walks away.

"Yeah. Now then, let's find Peter and get this over with. I have Quidditch practice later one," James says as he walks into the library.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew passes the DADA Professor's office when a shout of surprise comes from within. He cautiously opens the door to see Professor Smith tangled in Devil's Snare with his once golden brown hair turned bright pink. Peter's eyes widen as he slowly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He scurries away, too scared of being blamed to help his Professor.


	10. Week 5: Standard

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: ****[Creature] Baby niffler**

**Word Count: 1,092**

**Ana and Sarah are OCs**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Sarah says.

Sarah looks at Ana as she relax on the couch in her apartment. They were currently in Ana's new apartment. She had just purchased it last week and Sarah was helping her best friend unpack. It was a simple apartment for one. The front door opened to a decent sized kitchen, right next to the living room. Beyond that, to the left and right, were the master bedroom and bathroom.

"I don't remember my parents naming me 'Sirius'. I think I would remember being named after a star," Ana point out.

"You know what I meant, Ana. I mean really, a baby niffler? Why in bloody hell do you want one," Sarah asks, confusion laced in her voice.

"Because they're cute," Ana argues back, crossing her arms.

"They are more troublesome than they are worth Ana. Why can't you see that," Sarah points out, combing her hand through her wet, curly, blonde hair.

"They can be helpful."

"If you were going to be a Curse-Breaker, but we both know that you're going to be an Auror. Why don't you get a cat, or an owl or maybe even a crup!"

"One, I'm allergic to cats. Two, I already have and owl. And three, I am not a dog lover."

"You're allergic to cats? Why, out of the five years we've known each other, is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"You've never asked. Plus, none of the girls that we've had to share a room with owns a cat. I can be around cats for a bit. But if I'm around them for too long, I sneeze and my eyes get all red and puff. It's not a fun time," Ana tells Sarah.

"Ok, ok. But still, why a baby niffler?"

"Look," Ana says, handing Sarah a picture. "Isn't she so cute?"

Sarah blinks as she looks at the photo. She gently grabs it from Ana's hand. There, in the moving photo, was an amber color baby niffer. Her head tilts to the side as she looks at the camera with her amber eyes. Sarah looks at Ana and raises an eyebrow.

"Where did you get this?"

"There was a bunch of photos in the newspaper. Apparently the owner's niffler had babies and he doesn't want all of them. Isn't she so cute," Ana says as she grabs the photo and looks at the baby niffler.

"Ana, no."

"Yes."

"No. You don't know how to take care of a baby niffler."

"I can learn. I'll be the best caretaker!"

"Ana no!"

"Her name shall be Amber."

"You are not getting a baby niffler!"

"I already paid for her. She'll be here in an hour."

"ANA!"

"What," Ana asks innocently. "Don't worry Sarah! Everything will be fine."

"That's not the point Ana."

"Then what's the point," Ana asks Sarah.

Sarah opens her mouth to explain to Ana, when the doorbell rings. Ana smiles as she placed the photo in her jean pocket.

"I got it! That could be Amber," Ana says as she turns and walks towards the front door.

Sarah sighs, listening to Ana open the door. She glances around the corner to see her talking to an elderly woman. Ana receives the cardboard box and bids their visitor farewell. She closes the door and turns towards Sarah. Ana smiles at Sarah as she walks towards her room so that she can open the box. She stops as she looks over her shoulder at Sarah.

"You coming or are you just going to stand there glaring at me all day?"

Sarah huffs and follows Ana to her room to see what's so cool and cute about this baby niffler. Ana hums happily as she opens her bedroom door. She walks in and Sarah closes the door behind them.

"I don't understand why you're so obsess about her," Sarah states as she flops onto Ana's bed.

"Because she's adorable," Ana says, puffing her cheeks out. "And I've always wanted a baby niffler."

She gently places the box onto the bed. Sarah shifts so she's laying on her stomach, facing Ana and the box.

"You ready," Ana excitedly asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Just open the freaking box," Sarah mutters as she rests her head on her hands.

Ana smiles as she unties the string that kept the lid on the box. She carefully lifts the lid off of the box as she peeks inside. Ana squeals in excitement as she see Amber curled up in a ball sleep.

"She's so cute! Look at how fluffy she is," Ana gushes over Amber, gently petting her.

Sarah rolls her eyes at Ana's antics as she continues to gush over Amber.

"Come on Sarah! Come look at Amber!"

"Fine. If it makes you less," Sarah gestures at Ana, "fawning? Yeah, fawning, then sure."

Ana's eyes sparkle in excitement as she smiles at Sarah.

"Yeah! I know you will love her," Ana says as Sarah gets off of the bed and walks closer to the box.

"Probably not," Sarah bluntly states and Ana's face falls. "Though I might tolerate her."

"Better than nothing," Ana says as she moves out of the way so that Sarah can look at Amber.

Sarah looks into the box, and she almost jumps back in surprise to see Amber looking at her with her amber eyes. Ana giggles as she pokes Sarah's side. Sarah looks over at her friend as she motions her to pet Amber.

"Oh no. I saw her, I can tolerate her, but I'm not petting her. I'll leave that to you," Sarah says, taking a step away from the box. "Now then, I have some work to do. Feel free to do whatever you want."

Sarah walks towards the doorway as Ana looks at her.

"Ok? I'll see you later," Ana says brightly as Sarah leaves the room.

Ana huffs as she turns back at Amber. Amber looks up at Ana in curiosity.

"I don't know what's wrong with Sarah. You are so adorable and cute. Don't worry Amber, she will warm up to you," Ana states and runs her fingers through Amber's soft, silky charcoal brown fur.

Ana smiles softly as she glances at the door where Sarah left moments ago.

"I just know she will."


	11. Week 6: Drabble

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Speech] "I don't want any tricks or treats this year."**

**Word Count: 541**

* * *

"I don't want any tricks or treats this year," a 10 year old Draco tells his mother.

"What? Why not," she asks, bending down to his height.

"Because it's stupid and I'm a grown man," Draco tells her, crossing his arms.

Narcissa blinks in surprise at Draco's words. She purses her lips together, and folds her hands together on her lap. "You are?"

"Yes. Father says that grown men don't trick or treat, so I won't!"

She mentally sighs, knowing that Lucius would say something like that to their son.

"Crabb and Goyle are going to trick or treat," Narcissa points out.

"They are just kids then," Draco retorts, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But you're the same age as them."

"So what? I'm a grown man. Father says so."

Draco places his hands on his hips as he puffs his chest out in pride. Narcissa sighs as she looks Draco in the eyes.

"Draco, why don't you trick or treat one more time. It will be our last Halloween together. You don't even have to dress up," Narcissa says, trying to convince Draco to change his mind.

"No," Draco stubbornly says, refusing to change his mind.

Narcissa inwardly groans at how stubborn her 10 year old son is. She places her hands on Draco's shoulders and he looks up at her.

"Draco, It's alright to be a kid. You don't need to grow up because your father tells you," Narcissa explains as she smiles kindly at Draco.

Narcissa stands up to her full height. She smooths her dress out as she looks down at Draco.

"Just…think it over. You still have three days until Halloween to come to a decision," Narcissa says.

She turns around as she heads towards the library. Maybe a book can help her calm down...

* * *

"I'll go," Draco tells Narcissa two days later. "I'll trick or treat one more time. But I'm not going to dress up."

Narcissa smiles at her son in pride. She thought that he would decide to go trick or treating.

"Alright. Fair enough. We'll go to a couple of houses. When you want to head home, just let me know and I will bring us back," she tells Draco.

"I will," Draco promise.

He then turns around and heads back to what he was doing before he talked with his mother. Narcissa watches Draco walk away. Maybe, just maybe, he won't turn out like his father.

* * *

Halloween has come to pass for the year. Things have calmed down slightly, the costumes have been put away, not to be seen for some time.

Narcissa walks down the halls in her home, her footsteps echoed through the silence that has fallen over the house. Lucius is out doing some work, as he calls it. It was just her, the house elves, and Draco.

"Mother," a voice calls from behind her. She stops and turns to look at Draco.

"Yes Draco," Narcissa asks.

"I had fun last night," Draco confesses, looking as his shoes as he shuffles his feet nervously. "Thank you for taking me."

Narcissa smiles at her son.

"Anything for you Draco."


	12. Week 6: Standard

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: ****[Event] Waking up as a ghost**

**Word Count: 1,058**

* * *

He doesn't remember what happened between the two events. One second, he was standing next to Harry and the next, he was getting hit by a red light. Sirius then wakes up in a pitch black place.

"Hello? Harry? Moody? Remus? Anyone there," Sirius calls out as he turns around in place. "Can anyone- Whoa!"

He suddenly starts to fall. Sirius feels the wind blow his hair back as it hits him in his face. The pitch blackness soon melts away into color. Sirius blinks his eyes as he stares up at the blue sky. He groans as he sits up, looking around to try and figure out where he is.

White fluffy clouds rolls across the sky. Sirius sees that he is sitting in a meadow. Dozens of flowers in different colors are scattered around the luscious green grass. Rolling hills surround him on this peaceful day.

"Where am I?Where is everyone else," Sirius mutters.

He struggles to stand, the sudden lightness makes it hard for him to find his balance. Sirius sways to his feet. He starts walking in a random direction. As Sirius continues to walk, he seems to be going down, though the elevation hasn't changed.

"What the-? AH! I'm sinking," Sirius cries out as he looks down to see that his knees down are gone. "Bloody hell! What happened to me?"

His eyes widen as a thought came to him. It seems innocent, but in reality, it's a terrible thought.

"No way. I can't be. Bloody hell I am! I'm a bloody ghost," Sirius cries out, hands flying to his head. "What the hell do I do now?!"

* * *

Learning how to be a ghost wasn't easy. It's not like there where any books tell people how to be a ghost. Oh no, Sirius had to learn it all on his own. He fell through the ground a couple of times and yes, maybe he flew upside down once or twice. But no one saw that happened, so it didn't happen!

"Ugh! Why is this so hard?! Nearly Headless Nick and the others make it look so easy," Sirius cries out in frustration. "Dammit! I can't see Harry until I completely master this. Why can't- GAH!"

Sirius falls backwards, his head phasing into the ground as he floats upside down. Sirius groans out in anger. He then proceeds to waste ten precious minutes trying to right himself. Once he succeeds, Sirius floats cross legged above the ground. He looks up at the moon as the stars shine bright.

"Man, who would have thought that I would turn into a ghost. Or that I would stink at being a ghost. James is probably laughing his head off at my pitiful attempts in getting the hang of my new situation."

Sirius sighs as he thinks back to his days at Hogwarts. A small ghost of a smile appears.

"Now then, how will I get back to Harry?"

* * *

It takes Sirius a month to conquer his ghostly powers. A month. A whole freaking month. A month of sinking into the ground. A month of fall backwards and struggling for ten minutes to get his head out of the ground. A month of not being able to see Harry, being all alone in this meadow. Now he can find Harry. Now he can stay at his side and never leave him again.

Granted, Sirius didn't know if they would be able to see or hear him. He knows he won't be able to touch them, like how he couldn't touch the ground or the flowers or the birds that occasionally flew by.

"Now then. To find Harry. He's either at Hogwarts or with the Dursley's. Let's check Privet Drive first. That will be easier to find than Hogwarts," Sirius mutters out as he takes to the skies.

He flies as the sky starts to darken up. The sun sets and the moon gives the land an enchanting glow. Sirius continues on towards his destination. His mind starts to wander as he thinks about his godson. They sky soon turns cloudy as he gets closer to his destination. Excitement rose as Sirius spots the house. Finally, he can see his godson and make sure that he's alright.

"Mama look! It's a caterpillar," a child's voice pulls Sirius from his musing.

He looks down to see a blonde haired boy running over to his mother, who is also a blonde.

"Wow William! Why don't you put it somewhere safe so that it can grow?"

"Ok!"

Sirius looks at them in confusion. Wasn't the Dursley's brown headed? This must be the wrong house. But the mailbox has a number four on it, and the street sign says Privet Drive.

"Honey! The mail came in," she says as she grabs the mail. "The newspaper is here too."

"Put it on the table. I'll read it later," a male voice says.

"The newspaper! I can see what date it is," Sirius mutter out as he flies closer to the woman.

He makes sure to say far enough away that she doesn't feel the coolness that ghosts emit. A gasp leaves his lips as he spots the date on the newspaper. The woman stops and she looks around to find who gasp, only to see that no one is around. She shrugs her shoulders and she heads inside. Sirius has already flown away and towards a quiet place in town. He quickly spots an old and abandoned playground. He sinks down to the ground.

"How? It's been 25 years since I died. How can I be a ghost now," Sirius ask to no one in particular.

He floats there for some time, eyes closed as he thinks. The early morning turns to midday, flows into evening and finally becomes night. He takes a breathe (though he can't breathe) and opens his eyes.

"It doesn't matter that it's been 25 years since my death. I'll find Harry and I'll watch over him and his family," Sirius says, determined to look out for his godson, no matter what form he is in.

With the renewal of strength, Sirius takes off into the night to find Harry.


	13. Bonus: Collab Chapter 2

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Class: DADA**

**Category: Bonus**

**Prompt: [Object] Poison Hemlock**

**Word Count: 1,572**

**Chapter: 2/3**

* * *

Bellatrix walks out of the meeting with Lord Voldemort with a smile on her face. Finally, she was doing something useful. She doesn't like sitting on the sidelines while others get to serve the Dark Lord. So when he gives her the task of getting rid of the Longbottoms, she was ecstatic. She, Bellatrix Lestrange, would have the honor of getting rid of not one, but two Aurors that dare stand against her Lord's perfect world.

When her brother-in-law, Lucius, suggested poisoning them, she couldn't help but agree. Poisoning and then torturing them. What a perfect plan! It's foolproof!

Poisoning the Longbottoms shouldn't be too hard, Bellatrix muses. Add a bit of Hemlock and that will be enough to put them down for the count. The poison will stop them from fighting back or from running away. Then she can Crusio them. Ah yes, she can watch them suffer. Bellatrix would make them beg for the killing curse. Plead for her to just end their miserable lives.

But first, she must poison them. But how should she poison them? Should she put the hemlock in their drinks or their food? Their drinks will be a better option. It's easier to place than in their food. She's not really up for a challenge today.

Bellatrix looks around as she sneaks towards the Longbottom's house. It wouldn't be good if she got caught before she even started. The Dark Lord's plan must succeed! Bellatrix sneaks up to the front door. Frank and Alice live here with their son. Neville, was that his name? Who cares.

She makes sure that she has the poison with her. You can't really poison someone if you don't have the poison with you. After checking to make sure she has the poison, Bellatrix unlocks the door. She silently opens the door. The hallway is empty. Bellatrix mutters an anti-apparition and silencing spell around the house. She can't have her prey flee or for someone to stop her before the fun begins.

Bellatrix can hear two voices from upstairs as she sneaks towards the kitchen. She enters to see a glass of water on the counter. Smiling, Bellatrix sneaks over to the water. Pulling the hemlock poison out of her pocket, she quickly and carefully pours the poison into the glass of water. Once that is complete, she hurries off to hide.

"-t's a good thing that we got Neville asleep. He's been having a hard time sleeping these past couple of days," Alice says as she looks at Frank.

"Yes. Hopefully, he will sleep peacefully tonight. What do you want to do," Frank asks as he grabs the glass of water.

"We can just relax. We haven't had a peaceful night in a while," Alice points out as she starts to clean some of the dirty dishes.

"I agree," Frank says as he takes a sip of the water.

"Alright then let's-"

CRASH

THUD

Alice whirls around to see Frank on the floor.

"Frank," Alice says as she hurries to her husband's side. "Are you alright?"

Frank opens his eyes as he looks at Alice. He opens his mouth to speak when slow clapping suddenly starts from behind Alice. She turns her head to see Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiles widely as she walks towards the couple, her heeled boots clack against the tiled floor.

"Thank goodness! I didn't have to wait long for someone to drink the hemlock poison," Bellatrix exclaims as she stops in front of the Longbottoms. "Now then, let's begin."

"Bellatrix?! Why," Alice asks as she points her wand at the Death Eater.

Bellatrix sends Expelliarmus at Alice, sending her wand skidding across the floor. Bellatrix squats down so that she is at eye level with Alice.

"Now now. We can't have you try anything before I have my fun," Bellatrix says as she laughs lightly. "Come now, what's with the frown? We will have so~ much fun!"

"What do you want," Alice demands as Frank struggles to sit up.

Bellatrix smiles sadistically, a glint of insanity present in her dark brown eyes. Alice pales slightly as Frank finally sits up.

"It's simple Alice. I want your sanity," Bellatrix says sweetly. "You and Frank here will give them to me."

"Never," Frank mutters as he raises his wand at Bellatrix.

"Please! Like you can hurt me in your current state," Bellatrix says as she once again uses Expelliarmus to unarm her prey. "Now then, what to do what to do."

Bellatrix taps her wand against her chin as she stands up and thinks. She glances between Alice and Frank. Bellatrix starts to pace as she thinks.

"Who to torture first. Any ideas," Bellatrix asks them.

They look at Bellatrix like she was crazy.

"True true. I shouldn't ask you guys," Bellatrix says as she stops pacing.

She stands in front of them. Bellatrix smiles at an idea comes to her. She nods her head as she thinks it over.

"Yes yes. That will work," Bellatrix mutters. "What a better way to watch someone suffer than see their lover being tortured."

"Leave Alice/Frank out of this," they shout out at the same time.

"Awe. That's just...sickly sweet," Bellatrix says, eye twitching. "So I've decided! You will both get tortured into insanity! Doesn't that sound so much...well, fun!"

Alice and Frank look at Bellatrix in horror, knowing that they won't be able to stop her. Bellatrix laughs as she levels her wand at the couple.

"Now then, who should be tortured first? Oh! I know! Eni mini mani mo!"

Bellatrix points her wand at Frank. Smirk, she suddenly changes the recipient to Alice.

"Crucio," Bellatrix says.

Alice cries out as white-hot pain erupts throughout her body. She twitches on the floor as Frank cries out her name.

"Crucio!"

More pain stabs Alice as she claws at the ground.

"Crucio!"

Frank grasps her hand as her back arches from the pain.

"Crucio!"

"ENOUGH," Frank shouts out, tears streaming down his face.

Bellatrix ignores his pleas as she continues to torture Alice. Her smiles widen as she watches Alice suffer.

"Crucio!"

"NO!"

Alice gasp for air as Frank cries out. Bellatrix smiles in glee at how much fun she's having.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Bellatrix looks down at Frank and Alice. She smiles as she admires her handiwork. They are twitching on the ground, mutter nonsense. With a flick of her wrist, the two spells on the house disappear.

"Bye-bye," Bellatrix says as she waves farewell to them.

Bellatrix then apparates out of the house. She appears outside of Malfoy manor. Bellatrix straightens her outfit, trying to hide what she just completed. Once she is sure she looks presentable, she knocks on the door. The door opens up and Narcissa appears. She smiles as she realizes that it is Bellatrix.

"Hey Cissa, am I early," Bellatrix asks her.

"You are right on time," Narcissa tells her as she lets her in.

Narcissa leads Bellatrix towards the dining room, where Lucius is sitting. He looks up when they enter the room.

"Ah, Bellatrix. Glad that you could join us," Lucius says as he stands up and walks over to greet her.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it in the world. Rodolphus won't be able to make it. He hopes on being able to come next dinner," Bellatrix says as they shake hands.

"I'll go grab Draco," Narcissa says as she turns and leaves the room.

Once she is gone from sight, Lucius's face turns serious.

"Did you get the job done," he asks Bellatrix.

"Of course I did. You doubt my ability to serve our Lord," Bellatrix says as she crosses her arms.

"Of course not. What's their status?"

"Alive, but they will never be leaving St. Mungo's," Bellatrix tells Lucius.

"Ah. Alright."

"And you? Nothing went wrong?"

"A success," Lucius tells Bellatrix. "I didn't run into much trouble."

"Good. You think that rat will be able to do his part," Beatrix asks as they sit down at the dining room table.

"He better, or else the Dark Lord will not be pleased," Lucius tells her as Narcissa comes back in carrying Draco in her arms.

"How's my nephew," Bellatrix asks as Narcissa sits across from her.

"He's asleep right now. The little guy is all tuckered out from a busy day."

"Is that so? Well then, we better keep the noise to a minimum so that he can rest," Bellatrix suggests.

"A good plan," Lucius says as the house-elves bring dinner out for their Master, Mistress, and guest.

They eat in peace with light conversation. Lucius and Bellatrix make sure not to mention Lord Voldemort or what they have done that day. Right now, they are just another pure-blood wizarding family eating dinner. Once they finish eating, the house-elves clear the dishes and they bring dessert out for them to enjoy.

"So Bellatrix, will you and Rodolphus be able to join us next weekend for dinner," Narcissa asks as she bids her sister goodnight.

"I believe so. I'll make sure and I will get back to you," Bellatrix promise Narcissa.

"Alright. Safe travels."

"I will. See you later," Bellatrix says as she apparates away.


End file.
